


Black Cherry

by FailureArtist



Series: Friendship & Stuff Cinematic Universe [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Use and Abuse, Body Shaming, Cults, Cunnilingus, Destructive Spiral, Disabled Character, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Humanstuck, Insane Clown Posse - Freeform, Juggalos, NaNoWriMo 2019, PIV Sex, Pegging, Reincarnation Romance, Sexuality Issues, Smoking, Video Link, cancer survivor, erectile dysfuntion, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: April 2010: Kurloz gets arrested and a familiar stranger picks up the tab.
Relationships: Grand Highblood/The Handmaid (Homestuck), Kurloz Makara/Damara Megido, sunken Kurloz Makara/Meulin Leijon
Series: Friendship & Stuff Cinematic Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Black Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dubious consent: a sober character has sex with someone still inebriated who they have legal custody over. They cross that person’s boundaries and shame their body. Premise involves a cancer survivor going into a destructive spiral. Brief description of troll-on-troll violence (injury to the head). Self-hating ableism against American Sign Language.

_ Kurloz was having one of those dreams where he was a demon with candy corn horns. He’d had them for years and while he found them unsettling whenever he woke up they weren’t really nightmares. Sometimes they were quite pleasurable. Still, looking down at his dark gray hands with their uncanny musculature, he thought “not this shit again”. He wasn’t in any place this time. No castles or carnivals or beaches. Just the endlessness of space. Then, before him, was a ram-horned female demon wearing a green Chinese-style dress. Most demons he met in these dreams had white-and-black makeup. She was wearing heavy makeup but not the clown type. She was also rather short for a demon, but she radiated such power that even he felt afraid. It helped that she hovered a few feet above where Kurloz was standing…whatever he was supposed to be standing on. Her eyes flashed red and blue on and off and it was slightly annoying. Her face looked familiar. He did not know these demons could have eyelids that had such folds.  _

_ She spoke to him in some language that was not English but which he understood as well as if it were. _

_ “Hello, Kurloz.” _

_ He waved his hand shyly. Shy? Why was he being shy? Was he not a giant demon now? Had he not eviscerated other demons in other dreams? _

_ She continued in a bored monotone, “I am the Handmaid. Or Demoness. Both have the same amount of letters. You are the Grand Highblood. The last Grand Highblood. So, gambatta, I guess.” _

_ Was that last part in Japanese? _

_ “You could call it East Alternian.” _

_ So she could hear his thoughts?  _

_ “Of course I can hear your thoughts. Now, listen to the woman who looks like me. Join the Church. This is an important dream for you to remember, so do that.” She sighed. “Sooo many dreams I have to be in.” _

_ Kurloz finally spoke. He was so happy he could use his vocal cords in this dream. _

_ “Can I kiss you?” _

_ She pulled a face of supreme disgust. “No.” _

_ Then, the Demoness dissolves away. Kurloz was left in the emptiness of space. He wished it was one of those clown orgy dreams and not this strange lecture. _

He woke up in an unfamiliar jail cell. A guard was rattling the bars with his nightstick and the sound was like needles in his hungover ears. 

“Wake up, it’s seven A.M.”

Kurloz wanted to answer, but he soon realized he did not have his electrolarynx on him. He sat up reluctantly and looked at the guard expectantly.

“Oh yeah, you’re mute. Well, to answer your questions, you’re in the Bay County Jail. Seems you got into a fight last night at a bar.”

That explained a lot. This was not his first time at this rodeo. Maybe someone made a remark about Kurloz’s sexuality that a more confident man would shrug off, or maybe something even more personal than that, and Kurloz had raged. The alcohol had destroyed his memory. He only remembered going to Bay City because he was tired of Midland and then it was nothing until this cell this morning.

Kurloz nodded. It was the only way he could respond.

“Time for your free phone call. I’ll give you back your whatever-it-is device.”

The guard unlocked the door and grabbed Kurloz by the arm. As the guard promised, he gave Kurloz his electrolarynx, a device that looked like an electric razor and used the vibration coming from the throat stoma to produce speech. Kurloz put it in his pocket. The guard took Kurloz over to the phone alcove and then sat nearby. 

Kurloz slowly and awkwardly dialed Meulin’s cell phone number on the jail house phone, the only number his alcohol-fueled mind could remember, even though he knew she must likely wouldn’t pick up. His silent prayer was answered though when she did pick up.

“Hello? Who is calling me?!” came her always-loud voice with that distinct Yooper accent. 

He realized he needed his electrolarynx and he scrambled to his pocket to retrieve it.

Before he could answer, she added, “Wait, Bay City Police Department?! Is this you, Purrloz?! Did you go to the next town over for trouble?! Why did you -”

He got his electrolarynx but dropped the phone. After some fumbling, he got the phone in one hand and the electrolarynx pressed against his neck. The police officer watching him was holding back giggles. 

“And another thing!” yelled Meulin when he got the phone back to his ear, “You never appurrlogized to my ma for what you said!”

**YES, IT’S HE.** he said unnecessarily.  **PURRLOZ.**

“Ugh, I hate the way your electro-thingy sounds! Anyway, why the fuck are you calling me?!”

**I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU.**

“Are you in jail?!”

He paused.  **YES.**

“Why?!”

He could not really answer. 

**GOT IN A FIGHT.**

“Again?! And this time you don’t have your dad’s friends to smooth crap over, am I right?!”

**I JUST NEED TEN PERCENT OF THE FUCKING BAIL. I’LL PAY YOU BACK IN FULL. PLEASE.**

“Why can’t you call your own family?!”

**WE WERE GOING TO BE FAMILY. YOU AND ME, KITTY BITCH.**

“It’s been five whole months, Purrloz…I mean, Kurloz! Get over it! Call your parents!”

**THEY DON’T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY. MY MOTHERFUCKING HOSPITAL BILL’S TAKING EVERY DAMN RED CENT.**

“And you think I don’t have my own expenses to worry about?!”

**IT’S ONLY TEN PERCENT. I’LL PAY YOU BACK.**

“How the fuck will you pay me back when you’re unemployed?!”

**I SELL SOME SHIT. MAYBE I CAN DO SOME HUSTLES.**

“Yeah and that will get you in jail again!! You’re going to end up in prison!! Or dead!!”

**PLEASE, MY SWEET LITTLE KITTY BITCH.**

“Don’t you sweet little kitty bitch me, fuckhead!! I dumped you because you got in this self-destructive spiral! And don’t tell me it’s because you had cancer, lots of people have cancer and they don’t end up like you! They get their lives together!”

**PLEASE, I AM TRYING, I SWEAR I WILL -**

Then there was the dial tone. Kurloz hung up and put his electrolarynx away. The police officer guarding him muttered “I love you, sweet little kitty bitch,” under his breath and chuckled. He handcuffed Kurloz again.

“Come on, time for the arraignment, Purrloz,” said the police officer.

The police officer passed Kurloz onto the bailiff. Kurloz was loaded up in an empty van and taken on a long journey across the street. He was taken out of the van, feeling a little queasy, and taken into the courthouse and through the metal detector. It was early morning, so few people were there. Finally, he was taken into a small courtroom.

There was a judge at the podium. Some grey-haired middle-aged white man, probably dreamed of going to Harvard or Yale but instead went to state school, and now worked in this tourist trap. It would have been amusing if Kurloz got that magician guy from Night Court but dreams don’t happen. Basically, the judge looked about what Kurloz expected. 

What he did not expect was the beautiful big-titted Asian woman in the audience. Though it was a courtroom, she was dressed in a red-accented sailor schoolgirl uniform like she was cosplaying an anime character. His ex-girlfriend would probably know what character. This chick looked at him with eerie emerald eyes, probably as fake as her tits probably were. Kurloz could not even begin to imagine what she was doing there. 

The judge did his spiel and Kurloz nodded his replies. The charge was aggravated assault. Kurloz chose to plead not guilty. He could not remember what the fight was over but he was sure he was right. Finally, the judge set the bail.

“The bail is set at five thousand dollars.”

Kurloz was reeling. That much? Did he steal a nuclear bomb too? 

“I pay ten percent,” said the big-tittied chick.

The judge said, “The court agrees to this.”

Kurloz wondered, who even was this chick? Some well-endowed Good Samaritan?

She reached into her bra and took out a roll of money. This she gave to the baliff. He counted it out quickly. 

“Trial will commence in two days time. Defendant is ordered not to leave Bay County.”

Kurloz was pissed. He couldn’t go home? What was the point?

The big-tittied chick said, “I will take custody of him.” 

The judge said, “So be it. The court adjourns.” 

That grey-haired bastard left the courtroom. The bailiff then took off Kurloz’s handcuffs. The big-tittied chick took this opportunity to grab Kurloz’s left arm. He pulled it away.

“What is wrong?!” she asked.

He took his electrolarynx out of his pocket. 

**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?**

“You do not remember?”

**SHOULD I FUCKING REMEMBER?**

The big-tittied bitch rolled her eyes at him. “ _ Kore wa nihon no anime no yōna monodesu. _ ”

**I DON’T KNOW JAPANESE.**

“I know. Anyway, I will not tell you. You must remember.”

Kurloz now rolled his eyes. Maybe this was some one-night-stand. He had slept around a lot lately, but there were only a handful of women. It was easier finding men down to fuck than women. It was possible he slept with her and she became possessive. Yet would anyone foot that kind of bill to possess this wreck? 

**I WILL SEARCH MY MEMORY REAL HARD AND LONG FOR YOU, BITCH.**

Kurloz meant that sarcastically, but the electronic voice was terrible for conveying that. Maybe if he ever learned that hand mime shit he could be properly sarcastic again.

“I will see how hard and long you are. Come with me.”

He did not want to go with her, but he did not have anywhere else to go. So he followed her out of the courthouse. 

She walked briskly through the empty parking lot until she got to a white hearse. He checked the window in the back. There wasn’t a coffin in it, it seemed. Kurloz didn’t know whether to be disappointed or not. He had never ridden in a hearse before. 

“The company car,” she said. 

**WHAT MOTHERFUCKING COMPANY WOULD THAT BE? A FUNERAL PARLOR?**

“For the world,” she muttered so softly he wondered if he misheard it.

They both got into the hearse. She drove and drove and he half hoped they were escaping that fucking Bay County. However, they went to a motel on the outskirts. She parked the hearse by a door.

“Here we are,” she said.

They both got out of the car. She went to Door Four and pulled a key card out of her bra. She opened the door and turned to Kurloz.

“Come in.”

He was hesitant. Was she going to steal his kidneys?

**WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK IS THIS EERIE BUSINESS ABOUT?**

“We must stay somewhere. It just sleazy motel room. I do not need your organs.”

Could she read his mind? She walked in. He peered around the doorframe. It was really just a hotel room, decorated horribly in burgundy, coral pink, and scuffed gold. It had a king-sized bed and a desk with a laptop on it. Around a corner was the bathroom. Kurloz hoped the bathtub did not have a previous victim in it stewing in blood. It better not ever have had any victim. Well, he had no choice but to go in.

He walked into the hotel room. She shut and locked the door behind him. He noted the large duffle bag by the bed with apprehension.

**WHAT NEXT?**

“You alone with beautiful woman in hotel room and you not know what next? Some man you are.”

Kurloz thought for a moment to make some comeback about her not being a beautiful woman, but instead he put his electrolarynx away and grabbed her for a kiss. She pushed away and he was afraid she hadn’t been asking for it and he was going to get another charge on top of aggravated assault.

“Ugh, that unpleasant,” she said.

However, she then kissed him back. So it was go-time. He maneuvered her to the bed and pushed her on it. She did not look pleased but she did not look angry.

“Let see what you got. Get naked.”

Definitely go-time. So he was lucky for once. He took off his sweatshirt and t-shirt and but started for his jeans but she said something that interrupted him.

“Ugh, stretch lines.” 

It wasn’t his fault he lost a lot of weight from the cancer treatment and gained it back with interest. He flipped her off. She might not be impressed now but she soon would be. He undid his jeans and pushed them down with his boxer briefs. Her eyes widened and he felt joy, but they soon turned cold. 

“Huge meat, but can you use it?”

He’d show her. He went over to her, which meant shuffling, and put his huge meat in her face. She swallowed the snake whole without complaint. It was the hottest shit. Yet though it felt good in her mouth, he wasn’t feeling himself get hard. Maybe if he thought sexy images? But wasn’t a big-titted chick sucking your dick sexy enough? Had he been with too many guys and now he was fully gay? No, maybe it was just because he was tired and still drunk.

The big-tittied bitch pulled herself off of his cock. His cock was covered in spit but totally limp.

“Useless piece of flesh. Should be cut off.”

He feared she was crazy enough to do it. 

Instead, she said, “Kneel.”

He knelt. Maybe if he ate her pussy, he’d get hard. She slipped off her panties and flipped up her skirt. Her pussy was shaved. It just reminded him that Meulin did not shave. No, best not to think of that bitch when this bitch was in front of him. Before he could do anything, she pushed her shoe into his stomach.

“No, first you take off shoes. Do things in order.”

He looked at her shoes for the first time. He never was one to care about what went on after the calves. She was wearing red patent leather buckle shoes. Like a schoolgirl, but her feet were way too big for middle school. He wanted to tell her that but his stupid electrolarynx was back in his jeans. It wasn’t that great an insult anyway. She might even like her big feet. So his hands went to unbuckle those shoes but he had problems. Stupid hands, first they could not talk and now they couldn’t do what a kindergartner could do. 

After some time, the big-titted bitch got tired of his fumbling and took off the shoes herself. 

“Hands as useless as meat. How will tongue fare?”

He put his hands on her thighs and leaned in but she pushed him away again with her stockened feet.

“No, tongue starts at feet.”

Did she really expect him to lick her feet? Well, he would give it to her good soon. He grabbed her red-and-white striped stockings and ripped them off, hoping he had torn them in the process. He started by sucking her left big toe. He looked her directly in the eye as he did, as if that made it better, but he was sucking feet. He thought about sucking cock and as ashamed as he was about that, so ashamed he needed a barrier like a toilet stall wall, it was nothing compared to this. This was like the unwashed type of dick but with a hard nail. 

“Other foot.”

He moved onto her right foot. It did not taste any better. He continued to look her in the eye while she stared at him with those stupid color contacts. Her breathing hitched but she did not moan. 

“Go higher.”

Finally, he turned his attention away from her feet. He kissed up her inside seam. Her legs were pale and skinny and with the stockings off he could see a few bruises. It was not his place to question why she had them. He made his way to her inner thigh. She spread her legs open so he could fully access her pussy. She had a nice neat pussy, so neat he wondered if she got that elaborate surgery. As an uncut man, he objected to genital surgery. The sight made him feel homesick for Meulin’s beefy pussy. Ha, pussy. 

He got to licking anyway. Though she acted dissatisfied, she was already damp. He internally crowed at that. So he started to eat her out. However, though she started wet, she did not get any wetter. She had no reaction. After some time, she bonked him on the head.

“You are bad at head. Weak licks.”

He could do nothing but scowl at her.

“Lick harder. Suck clit.”

He did not want to obey her, but he also wanted a reaction from her (and hopefully a reaction from himself) so he did what she said. He got in there and sucked her clit. It was such a small clit it was difficult but it soon started plumping up. Above him, he could hear her breath quicken.

“Yes, finally. Fuck hole with tongue.”

He did so. He penetrated her vagina with his tongue. She was getting very juicy now. The juice was musky like precum but more tangy. How long had it been since he did this? He rarely ever ate Meulin out and he had never done it with another woman. 

She lifted her legs and put them on his broad shoulders. Then she pushed his head further into her crotch. His neck stoma was pressed against the bed and he could barely breath through his nose. He was drowning in pussy now. 

“Harder. Harder.”

He made his tongue into a tiny tentacle. She was warm and clenching and he thought about how good she would feel on his big meat. He would have brought his hand down to stroke himself but he was trapped in that position.

“Yes. Yes. Now good.”

She was now making strange little moans. Her entire body ground into his head. His neck and tongue felt sore but it did not matter to him. He was going to give this bitch the orgasm of her life and then he would give her the second orgasm with his above-average dick.

Yet she was taking some time. He realized he had never eaten Meulin to completion. Maybe she had good reason to dump him? Was this how long women normally took to reach orgasm? Did Meulin ever fake her orgasms?

Despite it all, he was not hating doing this. There was great satisfaction in it. However, he could not feel anything flowing in his crotch. He could feel the weight of his cock hanging uselessly against his thigh. What would it take to revive it?

Then, she gave a long, painful scream-moan. Her pussy throbbed out a last bit of juice. She stopped grinding on his face and he pulled back for air. His neck stoma was now free. He moved his sore jaw around.

“Good job.” She said it in a monotone, but he knew she was not being sarcastic. 

However, she then nudged her foot against his limp penis and scowled at what she found.

“Yet meat still no work. You not like pussy? You  _ okama _ ?”

He did not know what  _ okama _ was but he shook his head all the same.

“Get full naked. Get on bed. On all fours. I eat your ass now. Might work.” 

He took off his shoes and clothes completely and got on the bed. He did not like getting on all fours like this, but if it was for an ass-munching he would. 

She got behind him. He did not know how clean he was back there and that just turned him on. Not enough to get his dick working, but he did like the idea.

It took a few seconds for her to start. He thought he heard a drawer open. However, she was not hesitant when she got in there. He felt something warm and wet at his entrance. It felt so good he thought he might still be able to get hard. He thought he felt a twitch. 

Yet then she stopped. He went to turn his head and she pushed it down into the pillow.

“Close eyes,” she said.

He heard a gloppy sound behind him and a sigh. What was going on? 

“Time to peg.”

Kurloz arched his back.

“It not gay, no worry. Stimulate prostate. Get hard. Satisfy me. You want to satisfy me,  _ hai _ ?”

He moved his head, but not to say yes.

“Good enough.”

Then he felt something enter his rectum. It wasn’t huge but it was unwelcome.

“Do not cry. Be brave. Dildo much smaller than your meat. I should cry when you fuck me.”

That bit of cheap flattery actually relaxed Kurloz. He stopped clenching and let the slim dildo enter him. She then started humping him. If he could get hard, he’d give it to her hard. Indeed, every once in awhile, she hit something that made his dick twitch. Unfortunately, the discomfort the rest of the time made it too hard to enjoy. He felt continually on the edge of arousal without ever reaching it.

She however seemed to be having the time of her life. 

“Dildo…” she explained in a quivering voice, “Goes inside me…every stroke…so good.”

He clenched the damn comforter. This was agony. It wasn’t the pain in his ass that bothered him. It was the shame of being repeatedly humiliated and dominated this entire encounter. What was he even doing? Though he needed to keep his balance, he took his right hand and tried to stroke his cock. It did not help. 

She knocked his hand away from his cock and started stroking it herself. Though annoyed at the slap, he hoped that her hand would help. It did feel a little more interesting than his own hand yet he still was not getting hard.

“Useless meat…” she said.

His cock was betraying him like those fucking cancerous cells in his larynx. And like his larynx, it was really in the end his fault. Now his end was getting it.

Finally, she made that same noise she made when she came earlier. To his relief, the double-headed dildo was removed from his rectum. He collapsed on to his side. The big-titted bitch towered over him.

“Pathetic.”

She then left for the bathroom. The noise of the shower came out. Back in the room, he got dressed slowly. His body and head ached. Only when he was done, he realized he could not leave. That gray-haired judge had put him in that big-tittied bitch’s custody and he had no car. Actually, could he steal that white hearse? Where had she put the keys?

Yet she was back before he could look. Her hair was down and wet and her makeup was just some red lipstick and that seemed to make her more familiar. Not familiar enough for him to remember which past one-night-stand she was supposed to be.

“I have video for you to watch,” she said as she opened the laptop on the desk.

He finally took out his trusty electrolarynx. 

**THE RING VIDEO?**

She rolled her eyes. “No, not that. Music video by Insane Clown Posse. You like, right?”

He nodded. They were his favorite musical act, though he had fallen behind in listening to their music. He had no idea why she was showing him a music video at a time like this. 

The laptop started up again. She opened up an internet browser set to Psychopathic Records’ YouTube channel. The video was called “Insane Clown Posse - Miracles (Official Music Video)”. Without her asking, he pulled up a chair. She pressed play.

The video started.

_ (It started out with some clouds with a moon rising above them. Violent J speaks in voiceover. _

_ “We got theory, you see, Mike, we got a theory about magic, and miracles.” _

_ Shaggy 2 Dope affirms what his brother from another mother said. _

_ Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope appear dressed all in white on top of a great tower. They rap together as beautiful computer-generated images of creation appear. Every image is a miracle. _

_ Finally, the green sun appears with all the planets, pulling out to show what could only be called the Dark Carnival. There’s a bonfire in the center and a red flag with the Ax Man.  _

_ Violent J says, “It’s nothing but miracles beyond your door. The Dark Carnival is your invitation.” _

_ “To witness that without explanation.” _

_ “Take a look at this fine creation.” _

_ “And enjoy it better with appreciation.” _

_ More beautiful image appear like crows and Detroit and Aztec temples. _

_ The Insane Clown Posse end by telling the listeners to open their minds. _

_ The tower, capped with a planetarium, surges up as the chorus sings. Eventually, the cap comes off and rockets into outer space. Then, it is consumed by the sun.) _

Kurloz wept. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“There. there,” Kurloz’s new friend said as he buried his face in her ample bosom.

It had been such a stressful time for Kurloz, ever since he went to that long-delayed doctor’s appointment and found out he had a malignant growth on his precious larynx. If Kurloz had gone in earlier, maybe his larynx could have been saved, but he did not. The doctor had mistakenly called it a “miracle” that Kurloz got throat cancer so young and so quick. It was not a miracle. It had ruined Kurloz’s life. His childhood dream was to be a rapper and this ruined it. 

Kurloz knew his parents wanted to move to Arizona but he was keeping them here with his antics. He felt guilty about that but he also thought they held some blame. His father always made fun of doctors and said people who went to them too often were neurotic sissies. His father also had some choice words about homosexuals. His mother would not be any more approving. 

Finally, he pulled away. Her white sailor blouse was so wet with tears it was translucent. 

“Do you understand now?” she asked. 

He shook his head.

“You will understand. Dark Carnival is real. Not just made up for rap album.”

She was crazy, but he felt crazy right now too. He just cocked his head like a quizzical dog.

“Go to bed. You tired.”

He did not feel he had to be ordered. Though he had just put on his clothes, he took them off except his boxers and crawled into that gross motel bed like it was home. He fell asleep almost instantly.

_ Grand Highblood the Thirteenth looked across the beach. So many filthy heretic fish been gutted in this battle, it stunk up the field. It was a stench he liked. This meant his brother and sister clowns had won the right to shape this empire as they sought it. This was religious liberty.  _

_ Then he saw several yards ahead a heretic in a long green East Alternian dress splatter with violet blood. Green dress? It looked almost lime but all the limebloods were dead and if any were still alive they would not advertise that sinful fact. She was short but her curling horns were huge. Her eyes were sparking and her feet were floating. Was she a mustardblood or something lower than that? Whose slave was she? _

_ Then a burly seadweller, who apparently had only been playing dead, grabbed her slim ankle. She responded by stabbing him through the skull with two needles. So was she on the side of the clowns? _

_ Nobody else seemed to notice her. Too busy licking their wounds or dying from them. He stepped over some corpses, dragging his clubs in the rainbow blood. _

_ “< Who the motherfuck are my eyes perceiving? >” _

_ She answered, “< I am the Handmaid. >” _

_ “< Who is your master? >” _

_ “< I cannot tell you. Not now. >” _

_ He looked her over again. She was very attractive and possibly good in battle. He wanted so much to obtain her from whatever master she had. Perhaps a deal would be made? That, or he would murder the poor motherfucker. Even if they were a brother or sister, right now he would murder them. He grabbed her wrist. _

_ “< Show me who your master is. >” _

_ She glowed and suddenly, with a hiss and a pop, they were on a green moon. In the sky hung half of Alternia. A mansion of green laid before them. Then, just as suddenly, they were back on the beach and it was the green moon that was hanging above them. Nobody else seemed to have noticed what happened. Grand Highblood was crushed with that rare feeling of fear. _

_ “< Your master…is the Doctor. >” _

_ She nodded. _

_ This just made him want her more. He wanted to see her naked under him, wriggling in a combination of pain and pleasure. Usually, if he wanted a lowblood, he’d just take them, but that would not be wise here.  _

_ “< Is your master okay with you getting into quadrants? >” he asked like he was a damn wiggler. _

_ She rolled her eyes and his bloodpusher fell to his digestive sac. However, what she said next made it ascend again. _

_ “< Yes, you can fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you want. >” _

_ He lifted her by the armpits and kissed her. Blood dripped down from their mouths at their rough kisses. They pulled away only to start stripping their clothes. Time seemed to stop. It actually had stopped except in their bubble. _

_ The Handmaid was as beautiful with her clothes off as she was with her clothes on. He was staring at her like he had never seen a naked troll before. She was impressed by his perfect physique. At that moment, they seemed the only two people of that level of attractiveness. They were made to fit together. _

_ Grand Highblood’s purple bone bulge slid quickly out of his bone nook. It almost came down to his knees and it was girthy. Handmaid was rightfully impressed. Her burgundy bone bulge came quickly. So she was the lowest of the low. That did not dissuade Grand Highblood at all. He wanted that petite bulge in his nook right now. _

_ They embraced again. He lifted her up and wrapped her around his waist. Her psionics kept her up. His eager bone bulge pressed into her warmth and at the same time her eager bone bulge pressed into his coolness. They shuddered together.  _

Kurloz felt a warm, wet and very pleasurable presence on his groin. 

His eyes slowly opened.

He saw the big-tittied bitch, naked and sucking on his cock. He had not given his consent for this but as far as things with her had been going this was actually welcomed. He already had a little morning stiffness and he was getting stiffer as she did her work.

She took her mouth off his dick to say, “ _ Ohio _ ,” before going back to sucking. Kurloz wondered why she said that state. 

She did not look happy about sucking his dick, but she did not look like she was going to castrate him, and she was doing an excellent job. He would have grabbed her head and face-fucked her if he didn’t think she’d proably change her mind and bite it off. Besides, he didn’t need to do that. She was taking him in deeper than any woman he’d ever been with and as deep as only a handful of men.

His big cock was getting so hard and full of life. It was such a relief after its apparent death earlier. His heart was racing. Yet he did not want to come this way. Instead of pulling her onto his cock, he pushed her off. Then he rolled on top of her.

“Eager, are you not?” she asked in her deadpan tone.

He grabbed her tits and squeezed. 

“OW!” the bitch cried and slapped him, “That not how touch breasts!”

He wanted to say those breasts were not real. That fact wasn’t surprising considering her very slim frame. Well, he wasn’t a breast man anyway. He was an ass man. Though that just reminded him of Meulin’s wonderful tail and how this bitch didn’t seem to have one. 

He started grabbing her pussy instead. Despite her sour looks, she was already wet. He fingered her roughly. 

“Just fuck me already!” she yelled.

So he got between her legs and put his rock hard nine inch erection in her. It fit completely in. He thrust wildly without giving her time to get used to his size. She made little pained noises but did not slap him or yell at him. She was really taking him. He felt so powerful and manly and not at all like he did earlier. His cock was like a magic wand. It was the source of his power and he was directing it at this bitch.

“God, you suck,” she said, “Bad rhythm.”

He felt like he could wilt at that, but he willed himself hard. This was not about her. This fucking was about him. He snorted.

“At least let me turn so I no see ugly face.”

He did like going from behind, so he pulled out so she could move. Maybe he could “accidentally” put in the “wrong” hole. She moved onto all fours and then he saw something that stopped him: a tramp stamp in maroon cursive saying “My beloved is mine and I am his - Song of Solomon 2:16”. It stopped him not because it was a shitty tattoo, but because he finally knew who she was. 

He got off the bed, bounced over to get his electrolarynx, and then spoke to her.

**ARE YOU DAMARA MEGIDO?**

She turned around, “Now you get it? Yes!”

**I GOT YOU A FAKE ID CARD SO YOU COULD GET THAT TATTOO WITHOUT PARENTAL PERMISSION.**

She snorted. “You think I don’t know my own life story?”

**HOW DID IT GO?**

“Boy I got it for cheated on me. Remember? I try to stab him with screwdriver, get arrested?”

**BUT HOW WAS YOUR TATTOOING EXPERIENCE LIKE?**

“What, are you Yelp? Terrible experience!”

**ARE YOU INTERESTED IN A TATTOO REMOVAL? OR AN EDIT?**

“JUST FUCK ME!”

This was too weird. The Damara he knew was painfully shy and frumpy, so much so that it seemed a miracle that Rufioh, the hottest guy in that high school, had ever been interested in her. She had really changed.

He put down the electrolarynx and walked back over to the bed. His cock had wilted a little but she sucked it back to full strength. He wasn’t feeling as strong as he did before. He kept thinking about Rufioh. Did he and Damara ever have sex? He did not want to be thinking about a guy when he was finally with a girl but that was a searing hot mental image right now.

The big-tittied bitch - well, Damara, he had to start thinking of her as Damara - got into position and he got behind her. He fucked her less roughly now and had no thought of going for her ass. He had a weird respect for her now. She had escaped her old self. 

He apparently was doing a better job now. She was making those pleased moans she made when he had eaten her out. 

“Finally. Getting rhythmmmm. Not - ah! - bad.”

It was an insult but he liked it. He reached around and rubbed her clit and she ground into his hand. Her pussy clenched around his thick dick. This was going great. He bit his vampire bites to keep from coming.

It seemed to take forever for her to reach her climax. Kurloz felt his balls go up to his cavity many times and he had to will them down. He was going to give her a good time. She was special, somehow. She had bewitched him.

Then he felt her go off like firework around his ultra-sensitive cock. 

“OH GOD, KURLOZ!” she screamed with actual emotion. 

He slowed as she rode out her orgasm. Still, he would not come. He didn’t ever want to come.

“Please,” she asked breathily, “please come on tattoo.” 

He reluctantly pulled out of her warm inviting body. Staring at the tattoo he bore responsibility for bringing into this world, he stroked himself rapidly until thick, ropy cum jetted onto it. 

“I love men doing that,” she said between gasps.

She then skipped off to the bathroom. He wondered if she was fighting between the discomfort of having cum on her back verse the discomfort of moving after getting fucked like that. Most women had trouble walking after him, including Meulin.

He laid back on the bed and listened to the water run for a little bit. When she came out in a towel, he went and took his turn. When he came out, she had the phone in her hand.

“I order pizza.”

He went and got his electrolarynx.

**I REQUEST SAUSAGE.**

She squinted at him. “I already order cheese.”

**USE PAST TENSE, WOMAN.**

“You eat too much sausage.”

He did not know if that was a fat joke or a gay joke. Both really applied. 

He sat down on the bed. She sat next to him.

“I know you have questions. Ask them.”

**WHAT ORGANIZATION DO YOU WORK FOR?**

“Alternative Insane Clown Posse Fan Club.”

**YOU SHITTING ME?**

“Actually, I work for Church of the Mirthful Messiahs.”

**EVANGELICAL BULLSHIT?**

“No, this not Christian. This not Earth religion.”

**A UFO CULT THEN.**

She laughed. “No, these flying objects identified. We know what grey aliens with candy-corn horns are.”

His eyes widened. How did she know about the grey aliens with candy-corn horns?

“You find out everything about dreams. You come to church.”

**I DO NOT DO CHURCH.**

“Yes, you like music concert more? You want experience of music concert. Feels like faith more than church.”

That spoke to Kurloz deep down. He remembered his first Gathering of the Juggalos.

**ALTERNATIVE INSANE CLOWN POSSE FAN CLUB.**

“It is a cover but not entirely a cover. You see.”

**WHY THE MOTHERFUCK ARE YOU GOING THROUGH ALL THIS MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT FOR ONE MEASLY CONVERT?**

“You are important. Our Church not for everyone. Just an Elect.”

**THIS CHURCH BE CALVINISM?**

“You know Calvinism? Yet you do not do church? But yes, like that. But not that.”

**MORE RIDDLES.**

He laid back on the bed. She curled up against his wide chest.

“I know you unhappy. Unfulfilled. Scared of self. Church help.”

He did not bother getting his device. He just snorted.

“You worry about sexuality. I know you queer.”

His eyes widened.

“At church, gender of love not matter. Love is love. Truly. Not lie like other churches.”

Despite himself, Kurloz was intrigued. He sat up and picked up his electrolarynx.

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, LOVE IS LOVE?**

“Grey aliens with candy-corn horns no care about gender of partner. Have many partners.”

Kurloz raised an eyebrow.

**SO IT IS OKAY BECAUSE ALIENS APPROVE OF IT?**

“I can not say more.”

He laid back down on the bed. She spoke more into his ear.

“I use to worry about gender of lover. I afraid I was lesbian. Afraid family not love me. But family hate me anyway. I sought comfort in women in prison. Thought it meant I just lonely. I was lonely, but that not it.”

He stood up. 

**BUT IT DOESN’T MEAN ANYTHING WHEN I DO IT. I JUST CRAVE SEX AND MEN BE EASY AS PIE.**

She shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

She reached for the drawer and pulled out a pack of Virginia Slims, which were next a double-headed dildo. She took out a cigarette and put it in her mouth only for Kurloz to yank it out and throw it against the wall. She only sighed and got off the bed. She quickly started dressing.

“I get point. I smoke outside.”

So she went outside and smoked. He got dressed himself. At times, he could see her through the shades. She was so beautiful without her makeup and she didn’t know it. He hadn’t been this close to anyone in a long time. Maybe she could be the one. He thought Meulin was the one but that turned out to be a lie. He almost felt like joining this UFO cult to be closer to the new Damara.

No, that’s probably what the leader of the cult wanted. This was just some elaborate scam.

Yet, she had known about the candy-corn horns. Did this so-called Church of the Mirthful Messiahs really have an answer? Was he really part of the Elect?

She finished her cigarette quickly and came back in, smelling of smoke. The smell both sickened and tempted him. He missed post-coital cigarettes. He grabbed her and kissed her. She pulled away. 

“Give me time to rest.”

**I LOVE YOU.**

“You have one moment of emotional vulnerability with woman and you think you in love.” She rolled her eyes and snorted. “American men.”

He sat back down on the bed. It was such an awkward moment he could cry. She patted him on the back.

“We have fun for now. Eat pizza. Fuck around. Take revenge on world.”

She then went and turned on the TV. She changed the channel to the news. The talking heads were chattering about who would be on the Supreme Court. 

“Look at all going on in world. World change. In a few years, we rule.”

**WILL I RULE?**

“Yes, you very important.”

**AM I THE NEW POPE?**

She crinkled her nose. “Not that important. Not yet.”

**WHO BE THE MOTHERFUCKING POPE OF THIS SPIRITUAL INSTITUTION?**

“There is Hank Korhonen.”

**IS HE JUST THE LEADER OF THE MITTEN OR IS HE NATIONAL?**

“Michigan. National would be...” She sighed big. “...my master.”

**YOUR BOSS?**

“No, master.”

**WHO IS YOUR MASTER?**

“You find out.”

That was just how it was going to be with this church, wasn’t it? He would have to join to learn anything.

**IS THERE A MOTHERFUCKING SLIVER OF A CHANCE I COULD BE POPE?**

She smiled wide. “You born to be Pope.”

He took that as a good sign. 

The anchors were talking about an earthquake in China. Judging by Damara’s reaction, nobody she knew or cared about died. It was about then the pizza arrived. She took it from the delivery man and tipped what seemed to be a good percent. Perhaps she was not as cruel as she seemed. He devoured most of the pizza. It had been so long since he had eaten. She ate like an elegant little bird.

When they were done eating, they ended up making out. That soon lead to more. She was too sore for regular fucking so he fucked her cleavage. He came on her breasts as footage of a volcano in Eyjafjallajökull in far away Iceland played over and over. Though he had already come that day, he still had a lot in him, like always. She made him lick it up and he obeyed and ate her pussy for good measure. 

So they holed up in that motel room fucking, watching TV, talking, and eating pizza. Damara told him everything about women’s prison he wanted to know. He opened up to her like she was a therapist. He told her things he hadn’t even told Meulin. He told her about how it felt to lay next to Mituna jerking off and resisting the urge to kiss his best friend. 

“There is still chance you might. But you kiss other boys too,” she said when he confessed that.

She did not reveal what happened to her after she got out of prison. Yet she did have elaborate plans for her ex-boyfriend Rufioh. Very disturbing plans, but Kurloz figured he deserved it. 

Eventually, it came time for them to go back to the courthouse. It was a profoundly bittersweet moment for Kurloz, but he doubted Damara felt the same way. She drove him to the courthouse in that white hearse. 

When Kurloz entered the courtroom, he was unshaven, disheveled, and poorly-washed, but the snooty judge apparently did not care. Kurloz was sentenced to pay a fifty dollar fine, which Damara paid right then and there. Kurloz was a free man after that.

As they walked to the parking lot, Kurloz asked a question.

**WAS THIS ENTIRE MOTHERFUCKING THING A SET-UP?**

“Of course. You angry?”

He thought a moment.

**I AM THAT IMPORTANT?**

She nodded. “Yes.”

Though he knew he should be furious, his heart was swelling with pride and not rage. He was important enough to interfere with the Bay County justice system. Then he was reminded this meant Damara could be faking her feelings.

**ARE YOU ATTRACTED TO ME?**

“I did not fake orgasms.”

He did not think she faked them, but that wasn’t what he asked. Then she kissed him on his unshaven jawline.

“Do whatever you can to win back Meulin. She is one for you.”

**WILL I SEE YOU AGAIN?**

“If you come to Church.”

**WHERE IS THIS CHURCH?**

“If you want to go, I pick you up Sunday.” She reached into her bra and pulled out a green business card. “Call me.”

She then walked into her hearse and drove away.

He looked card, then at the hearse driving away. It was then he realized he did not know where his car was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Damara said, "This is like a Japanese anime."


End file.
